First Day of Business
by Addison Clarks
Summary: It's Leo and Calypso's first day of work at their auto repair shop. Caleo, obviously.


Today was the first day of business for Leo and Calypso's Auto Repair Shop.

Calypso found herself wandering around the kitchen, stirring the stew for their customers and humming to herself.

Out in the garage, Leo worked beneath an old raggedy car that an elderly couple brought in for him to repair. Hammers smacked metal, steel clashed against steel. But most of all, Leo was in heaven! He had the girl of his dreams, the job of his dreams, and did I mention the girl of his dreams?

Underneath the car Leo wiped away rust, soot, and dust with a clean towel that he got from his tool belt.

"Here you go." He heard Calypso say as she handed the elderly couple their bowl of stew. Rolling out from under the car he sat on his knees? A huge grin formed on his face.

Calypso's hair was pulled into a loose braid that fell over her shoulder. Strands fell into her eyes, and her jeans had fresh grass stains from digging in the garden. She watched the couple eat, paying no mind to her boyfriend.

Leo sprung up behind Calypso and wrapped her into a bear hug. Calypso shrieked, and giggled softly. Leo kissed her cheek affectionately, causing her cheeks to flush crimson. The couple giggled happily at Calypso and Leo. "Why not show them the gardens Calypso?" Leo say waggling his eyebrows playfully. Calypso giggled.

"Sure, why not." She raised an eyebrow and turned to the elderly couple. Leo's hands trailed down her arms and he rubbed his thumb over her skin. He whispered something into her ear making Calypso's eyes widen and she swatted at him. "Shoo! Don't you have work to do?" Calypso waved her hands in the air trying to send Leo off. He pouted and leaned over to kiss her, but she pushed him and glared playfully. Huffing, Leo went back into the garage area.

"Alright, follow me." Calypso blew a thick strand of hair from her eyes and smiled meekly at the couple. The woman nodded and helped her husband stand. Walking ahead of the couple, Calypso pointed to various flowers and plants once they exited the building and were in a small, almost secret garden. Or at least that's what Leo called it.

The sun was high in the overcast sky. Automatically Calypso's eye shut and her head tilted upwards. She soaked in the sunshine and breathed deeply.

When he eyes opened again the couple were wandering around in awe. Their hands swung clasped together at their sides. They giggled and whispered, pointing at several flowers. Calypso grinned and walked by the fountain that she had transported from the island Ogygia. She smiled at the memories and ran her fingers along the moss and stone.

Deciding against interrupting the happy pair, Calypso wandered inside. She went into the garage where she heard a crash. Shaking her head she hurried to see that Leo had dropped a tool. Smirking, she slowly walked over and picked it up. Leo's hand searched the floor but he couldn't find it. Calypso had to keep herself from toppling over and laughing like a mad woman. She kneeled down and looked beneath the car. Leo glared at her.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"Where's what?" Calypso asked innocently.

"The wrench, you the tool you took."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Calypso laid down and slid under the car with Leo. She pulled the wrench from her pocket. "Oh."

"And you said you didn't have it." Leo took the tool and fiddled around with the different pipes.

Turning her head on the side Calypso kissed the corner of Leo's lips. It was too cramped for her to get any closer to actually get his mouth. Leo turned towards her, completely forgetting about the machine above them, Leo took Calypso's lips with his and kissed her passionately. Calypso let out a small moan before she pulled away, and rolled her way out from under the car. Leaving Leo alone, ridiculously in love, and hopeless. For the only thing he could think about was kissing her soft lips again, and again.

Calypso went into the kitchen, her heart pounding in her chest. She could not believe she did that. Especially when someone could have seen. But then she thought. She didn't care. She loved Leo, and she wanted the world to know it.


End file.
